Kyurem
mod 3}} |0 = Kyurem's Normal Forme from Pokémon Black and White |1 = Black Kyurem from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |2 = White Kyurem from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2}} |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = aitya's Version (Normal Forme) Password: Kyu Darkman Aegis's Version (Black Kyurem Aegis) Black Kyurem's Version Alosson's Version (Black Kyurem Final) White Kyurem (Black Kyurem's edit) Hiperhazz's version |Origin = Pokémon |Image = File: mod 3}} |0 = Kyurem |1 = KyuremB |2 = KyuremW}}.png 250px }} This article is about the Boundary Pokémon from the Pokémon series. For the creators of various cheap edits, see Black Kyurem (creator) and White Kyurem (creator). Kyurem is a Dragon/Ice-type Pokémon from the Pokémon series. It is a legendary Pokémon and part of the Tao trio along with Reshiram and Zekrom. Although it does not evolve from or into any known Pokémon, it is able to fuse with Zekrom to form Black Kyurem, or with Reshiram to form White Kyurem. It appears at #297 in the Unova Pokédex and #646 in the National Pokédex. Originally a single Pokémon, Kyurem came to two brothers who united the lands and created the Unova region. After the two brothers came to a disagreement, Kyurem split into Reshiram and Zekrom, discarding the shell of its former body. The Kyurem that exists today is the reanimated shell of Kyurem's original body. Kyurem was known in Lacunosa Town as "The monster which came on a meteor". People from said town used to tell stories about how people and Pokémon who stayed outside at night would disappear leaving only a freezing wind behind. After that, people built high walls to prevent Kyurem's entry and kept themselves from exiting their houses at night. With the use of the DNA splicers created by Ghetsis, Kyurem can reunite with Zekrom to form Black Kyurem, or with Reshiram to form White Kyurem. In M.U.G.E.N, Kyurem has been created by various authors, with a few versions being joke characters instead of serious characters. aitya's version This version of Kyurem lacks any collision boxes making it impossible to beat by normal means. The character also possesses a big number of cheap attacks which make it easy to overpower normal characters. It only works for winmugen because it uses buggy DisplayToClipboard codes such as "%n" which disable the debug keys, however can be made to work for 1.0 by finding and removing these codes. Alosson's Black Kyurem This version of Kyurem by Alosson (now known as White Kyurem) was his first character when he started M.U.G.E.N. The sprites themselves come from ones used in Black 2 and White 2 and are crudely edited with a scythe as a weapon, being a joke character Kyurem uses a wide amount of moves from other characters considering the character is a parody of "god-tier" characters. Despite this, Kyurem also possesses cheap palettes such as the infamous 12th palette where he becomes really cheap. Black Kyurem's Edit Black Kyurem has recently updated Alosson's Black Kyurem with permission and has made him into a playable character similar to Donalddesu's edit of Ronald McDonald; this edit features many traits different than Alosson's version but is still counted as a joke character. The 12th palette of this version is considerably different, and is much harder to defeat, but could be KO'd in one shot using special coding to send Black Kyurem into its own kill state. Hiperhazz's Kyurem Unlike other versions of Kyurem, Hiperhazz’s version was created as a boss character and as such possesses traits such as Super Armor and a second form. Another feature of this version is that it has an “Overdrive” mode which it automatically enters after it has transformed into either Black or White Kyurem and its life falls to or below 1/3. Upon activation, Kyurem’s power bar will become full and will not decrease making it easier to use hyper attacks dangerously increasing its “threat level”. Kyurem’s moveset varies in range allowing it to attack from far away or at a close range as needed. After it changes, its whole moveset changes according to the forme which it changed into; White Kyurem mainly bases its moveset on projectiles, while Black Kyurem’s moveset consists mainly on close range attacks. The forme which Kyurem changes into can be controlled by summoning either Zekrom or Reshiram before Kyurem’s life reaches 0. Summoning Reshiram will cause Kyurem to transform into White Kyurem, while Zekrom will cause it to change into Black Kyurem. 'Stats' * Life: 1200 * Power: 5000 * Attack: 110 * Defence: 110 'Movelist' 'Specials' 'As Normal Kyurem' + |(uses 500 power)| }} + |(uses 100 power)| }} + |(uses 100 power)| }} 'As Black Kyurem' + |(uses 100 power)| }} 'As White Kyurem' + |(uses 100 power)| }} 'Hypers' 'As Normal Kyurem' + |(uses 1000 power)}} + |(uses 1000 power)| }} + | (uses 1000 power)| }} + |(uses 1000 power)| }} 'As Black Kyurem' + | (uses 1000 power)| }} + |(uses 1000 power)| }} + |(uses 1000 power)| }} 'As White Kyurem' + |(uses 1000 power)| }} + | (uses 1000 power)| }} + | (uses 1000 power)| }} Trivia *For Hiperhazz's Kyurem character, both its Black and White Kyurem modes posses a hyper move based on a move they can only learn via TM in the Pokémon games. Its Normal Kyurem mode, however doesn't have any. Videos Video:【MUGEN】Malina vs Tai-of-H-Kyurem Category:CharactersCategory:Cheap CharactersCategory:Pokémon CharactersCategory:Generation V PokémonCategory:GenderlessCategory:Nintendo CharactersCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:Anime & Manga CharactersCategory:Dragon-type PokémonCategory:Ice-type PokémonCategory:Electricity UsersCategory:Fire Element UsersCategory:BossfightsCategory:Novelty CharactersCategory:BossfightsCategory:BossesCategory:Fusion CharactersCategory:2010's Characters